


Some Nights (Resolution)

by phan420



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan420/pseuds/phan420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that took place after the night Luis and Tony shared together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights (Resolution)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in line 5 minutes and I'm so tired and I just wanted some topez and I forget what a resolution is but it sounds good so i put it in the title.

Luis and Tony don't talk much for the next couple of days. They mostly just work and try to forget about the night they shared together. It kills Tony. Luis can act like nothing happened but Tony can't help it. He remembers all the times Luis has hooked up with random girls and it makes him sick. Though what makes him even more sick is and he hooked up with one of them last night. After the night they shared? After they agreed on being boyfriends? Tony shacked his head. This wasn't right. He's loved Luis for years but maybe Luis only wants sex and nothing more. But Tony loves the romantic stuff too. He loves cuddling and soft kisses and listening to 80s pop and dancing around holding hands. On the inside he just wanted to be a child again. He wanted to go back before all this shit happened. Before he got into the business, before he became a druggie, before he went to rehab. He just wants to be little and innocent again. Before his parents disowned him, calling him a fag and that he'll never amount to anything. Those words never leave him, and he still believes them.

Luis has been freaking out the past couple of days. Was he gay? Bisexual? He had no idea. He felt too awkward to talk to Tony about the situation and thought that if he didn't say anything maybe the night would have just as though never happened. In the mix of all his confusion he forced himself to have sex with a girl last night and he found two things out. He was not gay, but he was in fact in love with Tony Prince. Everything felt so wrong with this lady, he just wished it was Tony. All he wants is him. He wants to fall asleep in his arms and not worry about being tough anymore anymore and just truly relax for once in his life.  
God it hits him, he needs Tony.

Luis knocks on Tony's door the next day nervously as he wanted to tell Tony his feelings. Luis wasn't a wimp, he didn't get nervous, or so that's he told himself. But Tony made him feels things that no one else had. Tony opens the door surprised as Luis hasn't been over Tony's house since 'that night'. "Oh, Luis, what are you doing here?" Tony asked anxiously, hoping he could repeat that night with him. "Just wanted to talk to you." Luis says simply and steps inside the loft. He sits himself on the couch. "C'mon sit." Luis says trying to act like he's not nervous when really he's screaming on the inside. Tony walks over and sits down quietly, looking quite scared. The sight making Luis want to just kiss him. "I wanted to talk about that night.....we you know....did it...." Luis said awkwardly not looking at Tony. "Yes? And?" Tony asked in a sassy tone to try to conceal his inner anxieties as well. "Well I, was thinking, can we do that again? And can we just like, be together. For real. I mean it this time." Tony could tell Luis was nervous now and it sort of warmed his heart. Even the toughest guy he knows can get all clammy and anxious, he smiled slightly. "Of course Lou!" Tony smiled happily. "I want to be with you so badly, I always have." He said pulling Luis into a welcoming hug. Luis couldn't help but to smile too. They just sat there hugging for a good few minutes. Luis ended up laying his head on Tony's shoulders. 

Luis ended up crying during the hug, he doesn't know how or why, he just does it. He doesn't remember the last time he's cried. Maybe when his dad left, maybe in the dark of the night quietly whimpering in his jail cell. But there he goes and he tries to hold back and Tony can tell and Tony knows Luis doesn't cry so he encourages him to let it out, and he does. He's shaking, he's rambling on about his father, his mother, his siblings, how's he's the disappointment child. How everyone's gonna look at him as weak because he's in love with another man. He's crying because he's scared. He could get killed, and if he dies he knows he's going to hell. He's killed people, that thought makes him cry even more. The only time he ever cried about killing someone was his first time in a gang bang when we has only 12. He was told to kill someone of the opposing gang and they kept screaming at him to do it. He went home and cried, all he wanted to do was help his mother get some money, but not in this way. But he ended up doing so anyway, it became his life. Luis got lost in his thoughts and when he came back to reality he was hysterical and he saw Tony starting to cry himself looking so genuinely worried about the younger boy. "It's gonna be okay Lou, you're not a bad person, in fact you're the best, I love you very much." Tony said in a soothing voice Luis could melt in it. It made Luis calm down. Tony wiped away Luis' tears and kissed his cheek. Luis whispered "I love you too, I mean really mean it." Eventually Tony lead Luis into his bedroom, though tonight they barely spoke, they let there bodies do the talking. It was more filled with love than lust. They just wanted to be together. So they did.


End file.
